Talk:The TRUE 100th Hunger games/@comment-25123572-20140817213055
Right, here we go, training coming right up! :3 Cedar: '''I hear my name being called over the intercom, and I smile despite myself, trying to appear somewhat charming. I walk in with my head held high. 'Cedar Lorelle, District 9.' I proclaim, before heading over to the Scythes. Grabbing one I weigh it up in my hands, before running head on at some training dummys, slashing them to shreds in one swift turning movement. I hear mumuring coming from where the gamemakers are, which confirms my thoughts that that had caught their attention. I quickly move on to the sword station, picking up a large sword and slashing this way and that at dummys, leaving only ribbons of fabric in my wake. Eventually I finish and thank them for their time, before heading out the door. That went well, I think. '''Purity: I rock back and forth on my heels, waiting for my name to be called. Being one of the young tributes in these games was making me even more nervous, especially surrounded by all these 20 year olds like Cedar Lorelle and Dessa Ackley, it was just serving to put me on edge. 'Purity Nightingale' an bored sounding, almost mechanical womans voice announced through the intercom, and I walked forwards and through the doors nervously. 'Purity Nightingale, The Capitol!' I shout, surprising myself whith how loud I was. They would have known who I was anyway, being rather famous in the Capitol, but I thought it was wise to say it either way. I walk rather swiftly towards the Throwing Knives, weighing them up in my hands before throwing them rapidly at all the targets. I had most of their attention now, which was lucky, so I moved on to where the tridents are. Picking one up I walk over to the dummys and start attacking them with force I didn't know I had. After i'd finished I curtsied and smiled sweetly at them, playing up my cuteness. 'Thank you for your time!' I practically sang, walking away and out the door. Even though i'm only 10 I think I did pretty well, which is what counts to me. Phoenix: I sit with my hands clasped in my lap waiting patiently. I'm off in a little world of my own, humming lightly to myself when my name is called through the crackling intercom. Getting to my feet I walk in very confidently all things considered, announcing my name and district loudly and clearly. Practically sprinting over to the throwing knives, I grab as many as I can hold, weighing them in my fingertips carefully. Aiming at the training dummys I hit them rapidly, managing to most of the necassary targets. I wanted to get a medium score, so I purposefully missed a couple, in the hope of appearing less of a threat to the otehr tributes, so I could catch them off guard. I then jogged over to the sword station, picking one up and slashing at some dummys pretty expertly, to make sure I didn't get too low a score. Then after i'd finished with that I turned to leave, managing a little bob of my head at them before walking out. Dessa: I pace up and down the small room impatiently waiting for my turn. I just wanted to get this over with, especially as everyone seemed to be staring at me as I paced back and forth repeatedly for what must have been at least half an hour, possibly longer. No one had asked me to stop yet though I could tell it was irritating them, not that I really cared that much. 'Dessa Ackley' a mechanical voice trilled and I practically dashed for the door, bursting through it rather loudly. 'Dessa Ackley, District 7!' I shouted very, very loudly, which caught their attention. Walking, no, sashaying, over to the axes I picked up a few, before throwing one straight at a dummy, landing the blow flawlessly. Next I got another one, and just as I was going to throw it a gamemaker laughed obnoxiously loudly about something or other, causing the axe to spin in to the wall, far away from it's intended target. Looking round at them with an irritated expression, they just jeered at me, and that's when I'd decided i'd had enough. Picking up the last axe I charge at the dummys, slashing this way and that, leaving no dummys to speak of in my wake. They were stunned into silence and I placed the axe back on it's stand, mocking a curtsy. 'Thank you so, so much for your time.' I stated sarcastically, bunching my hands into fists as I made my way out. Emil: I tap my foot absent-mindedly against the shiny white floor, waiting for my turn. I had watched literally everyone else go through before me, so I was the only tribute left in the empty room, tapping out a random rythem. I'd striken up a brief conversation with Purity Nightingale, who was pretty famous in the Capitol when it was just us 2 left, but soon enough she'd gone too. 'Emil Grace.' an extremely bored sounding female voice stated and I walked through, swallowing slightly out of nervousness. 'Emil Grace, The Capitol.' I asserted, making my way over to the tridents. Picking one up and grabbing a net I proceeded to throw the nets over dummys before despatching with them, and I did this several times. Then, deciding to try something they probably won't have seen so often I leave all the weapons and run at the dummys, attacking them with hand to hand combat. After I have quite successfully done that I bowed and thanked them for their time, walking out. I didn't show them my sword skills as I wanted to leave some things under wraps, as it were.